Garlic Kisses
by fukuji mihoko
Summary: Yurika's craving for garlic ramen leads her to do something very out of character indeed... :Yurika/Otome-ish:


**Garlic Kisses**

* * *

Todou Yurika's whole body tensed, just like a coiled spring. Any moment now, she seemed ready to strike. Her long, manicured fingernails (just like a real vampire maiden's – perfectly fitting with her gothic style) drummed restlessly on the table-top, whilst her eyes darted here and there, all around. Her breathing was heavy and laboured.

She wanted it so badly, she could hardly stand it… Sweat started to bead on her forehead, and she swore she was beginning to feel faintly flushed…

Truly, it was the holy grail of all foods – a temptation beyond that of sweets or cakes that Yurika could not resist…

…The 'that' being, the most amazing of mankind's achievements ever since they discovered fire or invented the wheel; the advent of fast food culture, with a sensational flavour that could melt the mind and bring about a momentary state of nirvana…. Yurika's favourite food, garlic ramen.

But – alas…! Being a vampire, garlic was, of course, one of Yurika's weaknesses. It was poison to her body! Or, even worse – it would be poison to her career! Her gothi-loli image! It would be ruined!

And yet, the scent of that garlic ramen… It was so… Irresistible…

Aaah…

"Hey? Yurika-chan?~" asked Otome cheerily, heedless to Yurika's plight. She was sitting by Yurika's side, a large smile on her face (as was de rigeur), chopsticks poised in her hands. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I-I…" Yurika winced; trying to divert her gaze from the succulent, glistening noodles pinched between Otome's chopsticks. "I-I am a vampire…! It is natural for vampires to be pale. Do not mock my complexion, girl. Or…" Her eyes narrowed. "Do you wish for Yurika-sama to suck your blood that badly?"

Otome, fairly used to this threat by now, only giggled.

"Ehehe~ I know vampires are meant to be pale, silly! But… even for a vampire, you look a little ill! Are you in a pinch? Do you need extra 'love you' power?!"

Knowing 'love you' power was Otome's way of saying 'do you want me to squish you like a stuffed toy and never let go', Yurika shook her head; white curls shaking.

"Hardly. Being touched by a mere mortal such as yourself would reflect badly upon my character. How could I, the great Yurika-sama, allow a foolish human to lay a finger upon my person? Back in my era, a rude creature such as yourself would be hung in the town square for your disrespectful atti… uu…"

And, for a few brief seconds, Yurika's persona broke down, as the scent of garlic ramen seemed to magnify; torturing her, to the point where she could barely stand it.

She wanted it.

She had to have the delicious garlic ramen, lest she descend into a Lovecraftian-esque manner of madness…! Truly, this was endless torture, that could drive even an aristocratic, elegant lady like Yurika insane…!

Aaaaaa…!

"Uu? Well, if you don't want Otome's special 'love you' power, maybe I could let you suck my blood a bit!" Otome suggested cheerily. "Otome is always happy to help a friend in need, even if might hurt. It won't hurt, will it? Will it be like going to the doctor? Otome doesn't really like getting shots, but I know Yurika-chan is my friend, even if she is a little strange, so I'm sure you'll be gentle and nice and 'love you' to Otome, won't y-mmmm…?!"

But Otome was unable to finish her sentence.

That was because, in an impulsive moment, made with precisely 0.04 seconds of decision backing it – surely a bad move for an idol, who should always be thinking of their image, their fans and their future – Yurika leant forwards, and pressed her lips firmly against Otome's.

The taste of garlic ramen… It was still there…! It hadn't escaped yet…!

Aaaah… Delicious…! It was so delicious, Yurika was almost moved to tears…! The exquisite garlic flavour, seasoning the inside of Otome's mouth; clinging to her lips and tongue…

Ha… au…..

And, at this moment, a rapidly reddening, flustered-faced Yurika sprang backwards, eyes wide as saucers; clapping a hand to her errant mouth, and squeaking in alarm.

Otome only stared at her dazedly, blinking rapidly.

"That was… super 'love you' power… I… W-waaah…!" And, a wide smile suddenly breaking across her face, Otome pulled the stunned Yurika into a tight hug. "Otome didn't realise you liked her so very much! This makes us the best of best friends! Love you, Yurika-chan! Love you!"

"Au… uu… I, i, i-idiot…!" Yurika squealed. "I-I was… It was a scared vampire technique… I was going to suck your blood through your mouth; it wasn't like I was k-k-kissing you or anything...! I-I was just feeding on your flesh… Yes, humans are naught but flesh to I, Yurika-sama…! G-get off the great Yurika-sama; unhand me, you callous peasant…! W-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…!"

* * *

**a/n: **Aikatsu is a really, really cute show (even if I am probably older than the target audience...), and I wanted to write something cute between Yurika and Otome, who are my favourite idols!~ I might write more for this fandom at some point, if the mood strikes me...

**~rena**


End file.
